


高度设防

by animas



Category: NCT127
Genre: M/M, hopeless love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 18:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21081356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animas/pseuds/animas
Summary: 军官*学生





	高度设防

高度设防【泰昀】

*背景全架空，本质狗血文  
*ooc  
*泰昀

1.  
是一年看不出季节的春天。

被轰炸过的街道没有一丝人气，砖瓦混着泥水堆了一地。顺着车轮碾压过的痕迹，这些黑臭的水自己开辟出了条捷径，统一流进了近处的炮弹坑里。  
坑里不定埋着许多炸开的手臂和脑袋，这些泥水混着浓艳的血浆，添了些红，倒是比浑浊的灰黑稍稍好看些。  
死人多的地方除了脏还有臭，沿着街上走，一阵阵的恶臭迎面扑鼻。一些尸体经过干燥的阳光烘烤，体内充满臭气，尸身膨胀快要撑破衣服。

街边停着的几辆德国进口车，前些天还颇为风光地载着几个小毛头上街游行，窗户上别着几把小红旗，呼啦呼啦，威风凛凛，显然是这群游行者的先驱了。只不过还没等排气管子的热气散出去，就匆忙给炮弹开了膛。车上的那几个毛头小子不知是死在了车里还是车轮子底下。  
但总归是比大多人死得好看些的，这些个小资产阶级自以为能用几块银子搭建出块安全墙，可到头来连早早就看好的顶尖绿化公墓都没能进得去，和这些不知是哪来的贫民手搭着手躺在了一处。

不到半年，这座原来的摩登城市就完全被政府军占领了。从英吉利帝国学来的哥特式建筑统一被削去了尖顶，插上了蓝旗，和战争的硝烟一起飘散在这座城市的上空。

董思成一早就拿了干粮偷溜出来，身上故意抹了层脏黏的灰，脸上也抹了泥。他一听到汽车的声音，走得就格外快，格外轻。躲着汽车的视野，七拐八拐终于进了一处防空洞。  
防空洞里漫着一股极强的臭味，这些如今不像人的人都挤在这块暂时安全的地方，在这里晃晃悠悠地入睡，醒来和排泄。

董思成的脚避开许多仰着的脸和脚丫子往里走去，里面稍稍干净一些。他站定望了望，听着错杂的呼吸声，视线所到之处都是一张张苦难的脸。定了定神努力搜索才看到垂着手坐在一旁的黄仁俊和钱锟，他们如今与其他无家可归的落难者一样，毫无分别。

他匆忙奔过去，脚下被人绊了一下，前脚踉跄了一下跪到地上，是钱锟先抬了头，反应过来扶他，又拉着他往前走。  
“你伤着了？”钱锟看着他一脸的狼藉问。  
“没有。我给你们带东西来了，锟哥。”董思成冲他笑笑，随着他一起坐到地上。

董思成打开从家里偷来的干粮，递给钱锟。钱锟虽然高兴，但是笑得勉强，伸手戳了戳黄仁俊，想把手里的馒头先给黄仁俊。

黄仁俊整个人像失了魂似的，手软趴趴地挂在膝盖前，一双眼睛也失了焦距。  
董思成见他没反应，轻轻捏了捏他的脸。  
这时黄仁俊才转头来看他，就那么呆呆地盯了一会儿，突然又对他笑了，露出一颗小虎牙。  
“思成哥，你来啦？”黄仁俊笑着叫他。董思成轻轻嗯了一声，说我来了。  
黄仁俊还是傻乎乎地笑，笑着笑着嘴角突然就向下撇了下去，眼睛红得厉害。稍微一晃动，大颗大颗的泪珠就从他亮晶晶的眼里掉出来。  
“思成哥，我怎么办呐？”黄仁俊揉了揉自己的眼睛，用力把向下的嘴角扬上来，于是形成了一张又笑又哭的脸。

董思成没有打断他讲话，将他搂进怀里，轻轻拍他的背。  
黄仁俊将头埋进董思成怀里，先是嗡嗡地紧着嗓子闷着哭，鼻息震得董思成整个胸腔都发麻。后来终于是忍不住，手上绞着董思成的衣角，宣泄似地哭断了气。  
“我妈以后没人护着了可怎么办。”这句话中间有许多无力哽咽的中止符，董思成将碎掉的语言一一拼凑才得出一句完整的话。

“仁俊，咱们还有好多同学都跟着去了，你放心。他们都会护着我们的家人。”  
“还有我妈，她去的时候家里给烧了大房子，我回头给她写封信。让她留意着人，她们都会聚在一起的。”  
董思成揉着黄仁俊的头，慢慢将这颗冒着湿气的脑袋扶了起来。  
“你得替她好好活。”董思成用自己的衣袖给他擦了擦脸。

黄仁俊哭到无力，整个人全靠董思成托起，脸上被擦了几下之后又抽噎着倒进董思成的怀里。  
“一夜没睡，就睁着眼睛僵坐了一晚上。”钱锟说。“看到你来才肯哭。”

董思成想起他们以前在学校的时候，黄仁俊总是最皮的一个，格外喜欢在自己头上动土。董思成自然是知道这小孩儿喜欢谁就欺负谁，但有时候难免也要端起脸子吓唬他。黄仁俊就笑弯了眼撒娇说思成哥我错了。  
好多同学说黄仁俊长得像他，都是秀气古典的脸，只是气质有所不同。董思成温柔内敛些，黄仁俊一身的调皮锐气。  
董思成虽觉得也是，听了这话心里也高兴得不得了。他觉得黄仁俊可爱天真，比自己这种闷葫芦要讨人喜欢，这小孩儿的淘气正好填了自己不爱说话的空子。  
黄仁俊能时时闹他生气，讨他开心，董思成是真希望有这么个活泼的弟弟。因着这份独特的爱意，董思成对黄仁俊总是有无限的偏爱和宽容。  
弟弟的玩笑哪能叫玩笑，弟弟的欺负也不能算作欺负。弟弟一笑，就是天大的错也算不得错了。

黄仁俊仍在他怀里抽搭，董思成抱着他，就像母亲抱着自己的小孩，口里唱着从前妈妈给自己哼的歌，一搭一搭地拍着黄仁俊的背。  
"青草卷露水，陪你安然入睡。"

"甜香梦让人醉，看你娇嫩如花蕊。"

"愿你一生平安，幸福永在你周围。”

黄仁俊的眼皮子真的耷拉了下去，渐渐在他怀里睡着了。过了一会儿，旁边的钱锟终于拉了拉他。董思成会意，想把黄仁俊放下来。  
董思成的动作几乎是没有声响的，可黄仁俊还是哼唧了几声，被泪水润湿的睫毛轻轻抖了抖，然后半眯着眼睛看着他。  
"你要去哪里？"  
董思成连忙把挪开的手重新覆上去。  
"不去哪里，就抱着你睡觉，好不好？"  
黄仁俊垂着眼睑像是怀疑了一会儿，但终于还是把眼睛闭上了。

"在这儿说吧，他睡着了。"董思成埋下头，用自己的额头蹭蹭黄仁俊的头发。  
"我们的一批子弹，在学校里。"钱锟压低了声音说。"你要想办法把它们拿出来。"  
“我们所有的武器和装备都被摧毁，这是我们最后的机会了。”

"学校已经被占领了，里头还藏着一支军队。"董思成停下拨弄黄仁俊头发的手，转过头来看钱锟。

钱锟也看他。  
"我知道，队长也知道。"  
昆虫挡车啊昆虫挡车。  
"好，我晓得了。"  
"思成，我对不住你。"

有什么对得住对不住，擅闯政府军地盘被敌人一枪干死，窝在暂时的安全区总有一天也要死炮弹底下。  
前者说不定能留个全尸，值当了。

2.  
董思成很久没有穿过校服了，他将头发梳的整整齐齐，又戴了姓名牌，生怕别人看不出来他是个学生。

出门之前绝对不能忘记带通行证。董思成父亲在开战前是当地有名的商人，开战后又靠着银子过了一段安稳日子。现在银子也不作数了，买来的这些通行证算说得上话。  
去学校的路上很热闹，几个人，几台车。  
他们在沿着路铲垃圾，然后高高抛起，丢入垃圾车内。当然，这些垃圾也包括残败的尸体。

那几人全身用黑色的布裹着，看见董思成的时候终于抬起头来，大概是太久没有见到打扮得这么精致的人了，一张张死人一样的脸居然又活了起来。

"上哪儿去啊？"其中有一个人问。  
董思成冲他一笑。  
"上学去啊！"

于是那人摆了摆头，想这又是一个被逼疯了的小青年，这个时候还哪有学上，还打扮得这么正经。  
“上学好啊！好好读书！"那人说。

"哎！"董思成应了一声，继续往前走了。  
跟他说话的那人还在喃喃说可惜了，却被另外一个人打断了。  
"可惜个什么？这世道疯了才好。"

董思成走了一段路，远远就看见学校门口站着两个端着枪的小兵，年纪貌似不大，皱着眉环视周围一副谨慎小心的样子，和自己如出一辙。  
董思成掏出通行证，直直地，低下头略显谦卑地走过去。  
那两个守门的看到有人冲他们走过来，第一反应是将黑乎乎的枪眼对准了来人。董思成匆忙举起手，表明自己没有恶意。

"干什么的？"打头的那个故作凶狠地问。  
"我是这里的学生，回来拿东西的。"董思成小心地抽出自己口袋里的通行证。  
小兵哼笑一声。  
"你知道这是哪儿吗？这个在我们这儿行不通。"

董思成怎么会不知道这是哪里，这里以前是他的学校，现在是政府军的驻扎营。  
"这里是我的学校。"董思成说。  
站在前头的小兵听这话一激灵，上前猛推了董思成一把。董思成狼狈向后踉跄了几步，扶了墙才勉强不摔倒。小兵见没耍到威风，拉响了枪，对准了董思成。

站在后头那个一直没吱声，见到这情形，忍不住上前劝了劝。  
"头儿说了，子弹省着用。"

没等到人把枪放下来，就听到不远处一辆军车开过来。  
董思成回头的时候，车就稳稳地停在了门口。先落地的是一双锃亮的军靴，裤子埋在靴子里拉出一双笔直瘦削的长腿来，整个人也是瘦的。  
至于脸，要怎么形容。  
是芳容丽质，更妖娆。这句话在他身上，就得这么顿一下。留一些空处就有余地想象这是怎么样好看的一张脸，以及更上一层楼的艳情风光。

两个小兵见他下车，不敢再放肆，只低着头叫了声将军。  
他自然是看见了董思成的，缓缓迈着步子踱到他面前。  
"小孩儿，干嘛的？"人是凶的，话是温柔的。

"拿东西。"董思成不敢抬头看他。对方却捏了他的下巴逼他抬头，视线从他脸上往下扫。  
"你叫董思成？"看到了姓名牌。  
"是。"  
"你要拿什么？"  
"琴。"  
一声轻笑传来。  
"什么琴？话都说不清楚？"  
"拿小提琴。"董思成被这声笑惹恼，终于敢直视他的眼睛。  
"会拉琴？"  
"会。"

董思成踏入校门的一刻仍觉得不可思议，甚至不敢确定那一声轻飘飘的"跟我来"的出处，大概就是眼前这个穿黑色军装的男人。  
"放哪里了？"这个人问。  
"教室。"  
“去拿来，我在这里等你。”这个人轻轻敲了面前的门，董思成认得，不就是以前校长办公室，如今变成了这个头头的贼窝，抢地方都不忘记给自己占个最好的。

一路上董思成都在想，偌大一个学校，那包子弹究竟放在了哪里，没人告诉他具体方位。  
学校的走廊里，如今每隔一扇门都站着一个守卫兵。  
他的琴放在音乐教室，很容易就拿到了手。他本想拐个弯去上课的教室看看，兴许子弹就埋在了他熟悉的地方。  
可他忘了这不是能让他随意走动的地方，跟着他的小兵见董思成已经提着琴出来，就半逼着他沿着原路返回去。  
董思成没有办法，只得回校长办公室去。这地方不管什么时候来都让人不舒服，特别是面前的人翘着腿，颇为轻浮地对你说“拉一段”。  
仿佛董思成是个卖艺的小乞丐。

一只盘旋在人掌心里的蚂蚁，随时都能被碾死。  
为了完成任务，董思成想。  
这把琴是小时候父亲送给他的，纯洋货，父亲花了大价钱。董思成也颇为珍惜，每次练习过后总会用干净的棉布轻轻擦拭。这么多年了，这把琴不曾受过磨损，像新的一样，董思成现在将它从琴盒里取出来，好像回到当年第一次看到它的时候。

“您要听什么？先生？”要有作为一只蚂蚁的自觉。  
“随你，我不懂这个。”对方目光炯炯地看着他，好像非常期待。“别叫我先生，我叫李泰容，你可以直接叫我名字。”

董思成当作没听到。  
他将小提琴架在脖子上，摆好了姿势，开始演奏。

李泰容是喜欢音乐的，他最初当兵的时候。有回跟着一位高级长官进了音乐厅，那么宽阔的舞台上，只站了一个小男孩。全部的灯光都打在他的身上，底下的人都为他鼓掌。李泰容也鼓掌了，他觉得那个小男孩拉得很好，虽然他不知道到底是什么曲子。

这首曲子让他忘记了战场上的不快乐。  
队长突击的哨子吹响，李泰容站在原地眯起眼睛，日头刺得他睁不开眼。他面部僵硬，毫无血色，在一大群战友的挤压中不得不前进。攻入对方阵营中他都是茫然地开着枪。那时他发现一名敌兵正沿着墙壁要往上爬，李泰容脑子里立刻做出反应要杀掉他。他准确地瞄中了对方，却迟迟下不了手，直到那人转身也将枪眼对准了他。  
子弹真正射入对方身体的那一刻，李泰容的腰就先软了下来，整个人往前扑。  
这是他真正意义上的第一次杀人，不是随意扫射人群中的一个，而是一对一地。  
那首曲子洗去了他杀人的恐惧，赐予他无罪，也赐予他安宁。  
到战场上，杀了人，才算是真正的军人。当李泰容的皮肤再次接触到那股温暖的血的时候，他的脑子里盘旋的还是那首不知名的曲子。他想象自己仿佛不是在杀人，而是站在那个空旷的舞台上，面对着那个漂亮的小男孩，放空自己的力量。

董思成长得比那个小男孩还要漂亮些，精致的眉眼，学生模样的装扮，像个瓷娃娃般。  
他拉的曲子让李泰容想到家乡的夜晚，炉子里点燃的篝火，以及自己慢慢变高的军衔，不用再亲临战场的平和。  
“您还要继续听吗？”拉完一首，董思成问。  
“这是什么曲子？”李泰容盯着董思成的脸，仿佛在用眼神将他拉到自己的面前。  
“小夜曲。”

李泰容点了点头，随后轻轻鼓了鼓掌。  
“真好听。”随后扬了扬自己手边的杯子。“你过来，喝些牛奶。”  
城里的水受了污染喝不成了，每天都有人受不住去碰那些脏水，结果染上怪病。他在这里喝牛奶。董思成想。  
李泰容示意他坐在自己旁边，将牛奶递给他。董思成端起杯子轻轻抿了一口。  
“李先生，我可以拿了琴回家吗？”  
李泰容用手抹掉他站在上唇的奶渍，然后放入自己嘴巴里重新融掉。  
“恐怕不行。”  
“琴留下，你也得留下。”

3.  
董思成被软禁了，关着他的房间是一件改造过的教室，黑板还在，教桌还在，只是学生用的桌椅板凳全都被搬空，底下放了两张空旷的床。

当天晚上李泰容来过一回，在漆黑的房间里按着他狠狠亲吻。他的眼神在黑暗里亮得像盏搜寻灯，让董思成感觉自己像只猎物，又或者这间教室化身为战场，没有人能从李泰容的眼底下逃脱。他目光阴鸷地盯着董思成背后空旷的教室，他在思考，思量着用什么样的方式才能置人于死地。那眼神落在董思成的脸上是又带了些嗜血的浪漫。  
他的眼球可能是红的，董思成恍惚间产生错觉。  
他用了全身力气在挣扎，原以为对方瘦削的身躯很容易挣开。董思成用手推他，双手便被按压回头顶。用腿踢，李泰容便压住他，用膝盖顶他的下体。董思成难受得张开嘴嚎叫，对方就把舌头伸进他嘴里搅动。最后董思成脸色发白，再也没有一丝力气，也没能逃脱李泰容的桎梏。

一场火药味十足的亲吻结束，李泰容帮董思成擦擦嘴边的口水，看着床上宛如死去的人。  
“你不该到这里来，让我看见你。”  
董思成眼睛都不眨，背过身去。

被囚禁的第一天，董思成站在门口大喊，一双手锤在门上记不起任何涟漪，直到一双手骨节处血肉模糊。  
被囚禁的第二天，外面的太阳好极了，董思成站在窗前，阳光打在他身上，周围跳动的尘埃都看得清。他随手拉了旁边的凳子砸窗子，裂了，没砸破。被一群小兵冲进来没收了作案工具。  
被囚禁的第三天，继续砸玻璃，但凡有一点点攻击力的东西全给没收走了。董思成接着昨天的裂缝用手砸，砸掉了一小块，接下来就是用手掰。掰完半面窗户时董思成已经满手是血了。  
被囚禁的第四天，他醒来才意识到玻璃外罩的是一层严密的防盗网，碎玻璃堆在铁丝网和窗台中间，半分渣滓都没有漏出去。  
根本没有人知道他在做什么，根本没有人在乎他在做什么。

董思成熄火不闹了。  
他在教室里找到一根没写完的粉笔，小拇指一般长，于是他就在黑板上划。画出几张脸，心里想着这前头这个是妈，中间这个是自己，后面这个是父亲。  
不知道父亲有没有找他，应该是找了吧，只是摸不着他的踪迹而已。他又写了一些同学和老师的名字。  
意识到用了小半截粉笔之后，他就停住不写了。

那位李先生应该是在忙，一直没有出现过，他躺在这张小床上，看房顶裂开的缝隙。准确来说董思成也不知道究竟过了多少天，他只知道自己的伤口开始结痂了。  
又过了些天，董思成的手开始脱痂发痒，粉笔灰落到他的伤口处就更难受了。  
令他开心的是他看见一只蚂蚁沿着黑板爬行，董思成很容易就捕获了它。将这里的人给他送水的杯子反扣住这只活物。  
除了每天的“我要去厕所”之外，董思成对着这只蚂蚁说你好啊，我叫董思成。

李泰容在不知道什么时候出现了，看见董思成趴在桌子上对蚂蚁说话。看到他时脸上平静得不得了，欢欣也没有，厌恶也没有。  
李泰容瞧见他手上的伤，就取了药亲自给他擦。  
两人坐在床上，意外地平和。李泰容一直盯着他的脸，董思成却不看他。过了许久，董思成终于开口了。  
“李先生，你放我回去吧。我不是什么坏人，还有人在等我回家。”

李泰容抬头对他笑了笑，很温柔的那种。  
董思成天真地觉得有希望了。  
李泰容拉着他的手出了房间，站在走廊上。楼下以前是一处小花园，从前有同学在走廊里掉了下去，四楼的高度，本来是要出大事的，可小花园里的灌木丛长得很好，那位同学身上被扎得厉害，却没有伤到要害。本来是处救人命的地方，后来还是被学校给封了，董思成为它鸣过不平，给校长给过信，可惜石沉大海。  
此时董思成满足地以一种极度危险的姿势弯下半个身子向下张望。

过了一会儿李泰容将他抓回来，从背后抱住他。  
“我以前见过一个跟你一样会拉琴的小男孩，我现在忘了他拉的什么曲子了。”  
“后来在一个商店里，我也见到过一个拉琴的小男孩，被关在玻璃球里。我晃一晃它，里面就有好看的雪花，还有好听的音乐。”  
“我将它买回来，像刚刚你对那只蚂蚁一样跟他说话，可是我忘了，他怎么会说话呢？我真傻。你也傻，蚂蚁怎么会对你讲话呢？”

董思成觉得面前站着一个痴人。他睁着眼睛望着自己的脚尖，眼睛里有份可怕的纯真，闪烁着疯狂的控制欲。  
“李先生，这里不是玻璃球。”董思成仰着脖子大口大口吸气，仿佛在做着被嵌入容器里最后的挣扎。  
“我知道，但你是真的。”李泰容把头埋入他的颈脖处，爱恋地细细亲吻。“玻璃球后来被我砸碎了，因为商店的老板告诉我它需要电池。”  
“真的东西是不会需要这种东西的。”  
“你杀了我吧，你不能这样关着我。”  
“我怎么会杀你，我只想让你陪着我，拉琴给我听。”  
董思成转过身来。  
“我做不到。”  
李泰容看他无神的双眼，龟裂的嘴皮，衣服垂坠地垮在他身上，像医院里的病人。  
“我要做什么你才能开心点？”李泰容摸了摸他的脸。  
“放我出去。”董思成说。

4.  
李泰容真的把董思成带了出去，还有那把小提琴。  
董思成不知道城里还有这样一个地方，这样富丽堂皇的，罗曼蒂克的。  
是炮弹单单越过了这里吗？董思成想，没过几秒钟他又觉得自己是在发痴，这里定是刚刚时兴建起的。  
他们一面拆掉这座城市，一面翻新这座城市，势要除去从前所有的印记。  
舞池里有人在扭动，男男女女穿着夜里都会闪着光的衣服贴合在一起，放肆大笑。

李泰容上前来搂住他的腰，带着他往前走。穿过人群里时不时向另外认识的人点头打招呼。  
董思成抱着琴，顺着他的力往前走，不多时便进了一间房。  
刚刚一进房，董思成就被按压在墙上不得动弹。被吓了一跳，手上的琴盒顺势掉到地上，琴弦震动，发出几声乱音。  
董思成在空隙之间缩着身子向下，想捡起琴盒。

他整个人立马被提起来，一张温软的嘴立即贴住他的唇，细细含住啃咬起来。  
不知道如何回应，只能一双手局促地在李泰容胸前推搡。很快地，吸入胸腔中的空气不足，在亲吻间他费力地张开嘴呼吸。  
于是舌头趁机滑进去，在一片足够湿润的空间里进行征逐战。  
四处都是死角，对方卑鄙地用这条软物来扫荡他的口腔，逃避回闪之间是毫无间隙的勾舔和摩擦。  
有口水从嘴角溢出来。  
像一场雨的第一粒水珠，轻轻咚的一声就融入进池子里，顺着水波淌呀淌。  
舌头泛酸，董思成放弃躲闪，一双手攀上对方的肩膀借力休息。李泰容像是读懂了他脑子里的想法，亲吻间鼻子里发出一声哼笑，变本加厉地勾着他的舌头吸，等董思成发出不爽的哼哼声，又退回原地，啃咬他丰盈的唇瓣。

手悄无声息地滑进董思成的棉衣里，掐着他的软腰上下撸动，像在粗鲁地把玩一只光滑的瓷器。  
太痒了。  
董思成又抓住他的手向下压，企图逃脱这恼人的境地。向上窜逃的时间里，又拉伸出脖颈和下身的空隙。亲吻从嘴唇绵延至颈项，咬起一大块软肉吮吸。下体被稍微弯曲的膝盖顶住研磨。董思成身子一软就栽在李泰容的肩头。  
"李先生，我很多天没洗过澡了。"  
董思成扑在他肩头呼着热气说，没有人能不答应他的请求。  
稍稍平复呼吸，勾着舌头亲密地舔过董思成的虎牙，嘴唇贴着嘴唇说。  
"你去吧。"

董思成洗了个冷水澡。  
冷水浇在他头上的那一刻他的身体狠狠颤了一下，那感觉就像几滴水浇在火红的木炭里，快要冒出滚烫的烟雾来。  
他知道自己无处可逃，汽车一路行驶过来，连李泰容都要出示所谓的通行证才能出关卡，一环又一环，堵死了他通往回家的路。  
他不知道为什么会置自己于这种境地，也不清楚自己是在什么样的情况下加入反抗军的组织。那时战事还未打响，政府突然更改法令，由原来的一党执政改为两党协作。  
大量的原党人士敏锐地察觉到了这和危险和谐的假象，大骂政府新军狡诈，纷纷上街游行表示反抗。

后来有老师在学校贴了大字报，直接鼓动学生参加反抗活动。偏偏这些教书老师们德高望重，在学校乃至整个城市的影响极大。一些压根儿不清楚什么情况的年轻学生，怀着一腔热血和信仰，举着旗帜挽着同学随着黑压压的人流往前走。像一条刚刚发源的大河，声势浩大地，迫不及待地。  
就在游行仪式最热闹的时候，几架飞机围着城市上空饶了几圈，在人流最为密集的街区投下了几颗炮弹。  
轰隆轰隆。  
轰隆轰隆。  
政府新军不止狡诈，还手握住了实权，原想着搬弄旧党作傀儡。可蝼蚁一般的人不领情，所幸撕破脸皮。

董思成和钱锟一行人第二天看到报纸，上面登了整整两个版面的死亡名单  
一群没来得及参加游行的学生围在一起，伸出手叠在一起。  
"反抗，为了我们失去的同学和亲人。"  
"反抗，为了我们失去的家园。"

董思成出来的时候，李泰容呈一个大字仰躺在床上，闭着眼睛，像是睡着了。  
董思成站在床边，半干的头发结成一坨，看着李泰容的脸  
不知道怎么继续下一步的动作。  
"我睡不着，给我拉首曲子吧。"李泰容的眼睛没有睁开，不过是在装睡。  
他整个人从床上爬起来，把放在一边的琴盒递给他。

"李先生要听什么？"董思成温顺地问。  
李泰容皱了皱眉，说你可以叫我的名字。  
董思成想了想，改了口。  
"李泰容。"  
对方还算满意地笑了笑。  
"还是上次那首吧，我听着舒服。"

光线昏暗，只有两个床头灯稍稍亮一些。提琴的声音给这所沉寂的房间提了提神，董思成站在床前拉着琴，面前只有李泰容一位观众。这位观众双手向后支撑着身体，脖子愉悦地向后仰，显然是愉悦极了的状态。  
是只给你一个人的愉悦啊，你按一下按钮，那样就会有好看的雪花掉下来，还有好听的音乐，接下来就可以把人搬进玻璃球里时时把玩。

一首曲子只有几分钟时间。  
最后一个音节停止的时候，董思成被坐起的李泰容一把揽到面前嗅了嗅。  
他说你真好闻。  
董思成笑了笑，说我刚洗完澡啊。  
"你想回家吗，思成？"  
"想。"董思成如实回答。  
"那你准备好了吗？"李泰容问。  
董思成不知道要怎么个准备法。  
他只知道自己被轻而易举地压在身下，宽松的浴袍稍稍一拉就往下掉。  
不知道是冷还是害怕，董思成的身子打着颤。  
探进浴袍里的手亲亲抚摸他的背。  
"不要怕，思成。"  
他说不要怕，可是安抚的手却慢慢向下，完全拉开了浴袍。完整的衣服此时就像一块毯子，堪堪垫在身下。  
李泰容扯开自己的衣物，伏在董思成身上细细舔咬，从上到下。一只手顺着董思成拱起的腰滑下去，钻进大腿内侧，热切地包住那根可爱的物什用力揉捏。

一堆被浇熄的木头有重新燃起的架势，火焰的舌头舔过表面，正大光明地勾引。  
手指勾起油脂碾过褶皱往里钻，董思成整个人拱起身子，又迅速被按下去  
"你不要乱动，乖一点。"  
趁机往里添了根手指，出乎意料的顺利。董思成身子一震，哑着嗓子叫痛  
"很快就不痛了。"  
嘶哑的尾音迅速被堵住，李泰容蛮横地用牙齿来刮他的嘴唇，弄得他的嘴唇又痒又麻，在董思成怀疑要出血时，对方又用柔软的双唇和舌头来安抚他，酥麻的地方被带着口水的舌尖带过，刚有了些舒缓的效果又迅速离开。  
太疼了，这样的安抚不够啊。  
勾着李泰容的脖子往下压。  
有了回应的亲吻更加激烈，吸啜软肉的声音，交换口水的的声音。  
两张嘴唇只有任对方舌头进入的时候才舍得分离片刻，然后更加胶着地黏上去。  
身体足够放松，伸进体内的手指也没有被咬合地那么紧。李泰容满意地按压着肠壁，用手指贪婪吞咽他的滋味，像在掏空一颗果肉丰盈的蜜瓜，越到深处，这颗果子就流出甜美的汁液来。

他迫不及待要进入到董思成的身体里，然而他确实也这么做了，将自己的快要爆炸的欲望直直挺进身下人的身体里。被柔软的肠壁包裹的一瞬间，他喉咙里发出一声满足的喟叹。  
扩张做得足够充分，董思成还是感觉有些疼，他抬头看李泰容沾满情欲的眸子，勾着他的脖子狠狠咬了上去，像头充满报复的小兽。  
李泰容抱着他的背闷哼一声，终于肆无忌惮的冲撞了起来。被情欲控制的人做爱没有章法，野蛮的，横冲直撞的，开拓疆土般地。身下传来隐忍的闷哼声，那是要被他征服的信号。  
大力的操弄，次次都抵达身体的最深处，董思成的膝盖被顶得一张一合，身体不可抑制地往前逃，几乎快要撞上墙壁。  
董思成只能用力勾住李泰容的腰，用大腿内侧磨着他的腰身，用垂下来的脚尖划过他的背，十足的讨好意味。  
身上的人却是受了什么勾引般，空出一只手揉捏他的臀瓣，另一只手将他禁锢在自己怀里，越加发狠地顶弄着。  
董思成受不住地呻吟出声，燃着的木柴被火焰烧得噼啪作响。  
李泰容看他失去意识的脸，狭长的眼睛沾着水汽雾蒙蒙的，嘴巴张开大口吸气。察觉到从上方传来的炙热视线，董思成沉重地挪回眼皮来看他，动作缓慢，像刚睡醒的天真孩童，他的小男孩够纯，也够狐媚。  
刚刚慢下来的动作又加快，李泰容不断耸动着腰身，每一次都进无可进。数百下持续的顶弄之后，终于将第一波潮水涌进了他小男孩的身体里。  
高潮过后他整个人伏在董思成身上休息，依然保持着插入的姿势没有拔出。  
董思成神志不清地推他。  
"你出去。"  
李泰容埋下头来亲他不知是没干还是汗湿的鬓角，一路亲过去含他冰凉的耳垂。  
"我不要。"他说，甚至故意恶作剧地大力顶弄了一下。  
一声带着抗议的呻吟从董思成的喉咙里溢出来，又细又软，听得让人兴致勃发。

欲望被整根抽出，将董思成翻个身趴在床上，流着汁水的穴口还没来得及闭合又被巨物填满。  
董思成将整个头发埋在枕头里，头发乱得像鸡窝。  
这次李泰容的动作温柔极了，一下一下，感受着肠壁褶皱被撑开的快感。董思成像是躺在涨潮的海滩边，被带着热气的海水一次一次冲刷着，身子也在水波里荡漾起来。整个人被干得有规律地耸动起来，被伺候地舒服了，便舒服地叫出来。  
"嗯……哈……"埋在枕头里的脸终于肯露出来让人瞧一瞧。享受余韵的李泰容很有闲情地去亲他的侧脸，从头到鼻梁，从唇峰到下巴。  
两人粗重的喘息声相贴合，在黏腻的暧昧水声之中接吻。手悄无声息地摸到前端挺立的性器上下撸动，前后夹击下的董思成快要崩溃，后穴发力夹紧了那根巨物。李泰容知道他马上就要到来，便咬着牙做最后的冲刺，温柔的动作不可避免地凶狠了起来。  
董思成在某个时间点突兀地仰起头来，全数交代在了李泰容的手里。

接下来的几分钟全是高潮之后的空白，脑子里像过了电。滋滋响个不停。  
再没有做多余动作的力气，董思成趴在床上就准备入睡，他狼狈极了，上头未干的头发氲得枕头湿了大片，下身流出的汁液染的床单也湿哒哒，整个人像个残破的玩具。  
李泰容从他身体里抽出，在他肩膀上留下细密的吻，发光的眸子显示出他高兴的情绪。  
对啦，他终于拥有了一个真正的，可爱的小男孩，怎么能不让他开心？

5.  
董思成直接搬到了李泰容的房间，他还有了在学校自由活动的特权，这一切当然都是李泰容准许的。  
董思成不禁感慨身体交易的魔力，但是也只有这么多了。他想着那晚李泰容答应说要放他回家的事情。

可李泰容是个坏人啊，怎么能相信他的话。他一出去又是三天，临走的时候董思成抓着李泰容问什么时候能放他回家，那人当时就变了脸色，压着他又是一顿蛮干。董思成报复般地在那人后背抓开几条血印子，在他耳边喘着粗气问“你疼吗？”，又用大腿根磨他。  
董思成聪明极了，短短时间内就把勾引人的一套学得明明白白，李泰容恨不得把所有闲暇时间都交代在他身上。可是现在却不管用了。  
李泰容始终都黑着一张脸，摆明了不放他走。

“等你走了，我立马从楼顶跳下去。”董思成仰着脸，眯着狭长的眼睛挑衅地看他。换来的只有更大力度的贯穿。  
董思成当然是真的想过死，可是有时候死这么简单的事情都是不被允许的。李泰容在时，无时无刻都被锁在他身边，他不在的时候走一步都有人提着枪跟着他，他有时候恍恍惚惚间都想直接撞上枪口，不过在那之前，他可能会先给枪杆子干晕，在床上神志不清地躺个几天。  
偌大的学校，他再熟悉不过，只不过物是人非。象牙塔变成囚牢，无论是谁也没有勇气再一步步踏过这片从前布满欢声笑语的土地。他干脆就不出楼了，只站在走廊上看。  
他看到一面政府军的蓝旗扬在旗杆上。

黄仁俊是学校的升旗手，他平时虽然调皮，但成绩却是数一数二的好。教他数学的老师特别喜欢他，成天在办公室里说黄仁俊着孩子真不错，黄仁俊数学竞赛又拿了一等奖。  
就这样，身无半点官职的黄仁俊成功越过众多班委和校委，霸占了这件在学生中间最为光荣的工作。  
“思成哥，你看到没有，钟辰乐都快要气死了，他想当升旗手想疯了，可是老师没让。”课间黄仁俊拿着两根棒冰来找董思成，兴冲冲地往他手里塞了一根。刘海汗湿打在额头上，笑着露出虎牙是满满的孩子气。  
“那你开心吗？”董思成接过冒着冷气的零食，撩开他的刘海好让他透透气。  
“开心什么，气着了钟辰乐我倒是开心。升旗手嘛，也就一般般。”黄仁俊含住棒冰，含糊不清地说道。  
“那你们老师可不是很失望？”  
“哎，什么失不失望。他老劝我以后跟他一样当个老师，我可不想，我只想当老板赚钱，让我妈过上好日子。”黄仁俊说完傻笑两声，显然对未来的生活充满了向往，他觉得靠自己的才智和能力，心里想的一定能实现。

盯得久了太阳有些刺眼，董思成伸出手挡住自己的眼睛，指缝突然就被沾湿了，他看到一双双叠在一起的手。  
“反抗，为了我们失去的同学和亲人。”  
“反抗，为了我们失去的家园。”  
董思成突然就产生了一种无力感，他终于知道什么叫做宁为太平狗，莫做乱世人。

“我上厕所你也要跟？”董思成眼睛的余光看到身后黑乎乎的人影，不耐烦道。  
身后那人不吱声，只默默在他周围黏紧了。董思成回头才发现今天跟着他的不是从前那个，是他第一次进来学校时插在他和那个凶巴巴的小兵中间劝解的那位。

进了厕所隔间，董思成狠狠叹了一口气，恍惚间之前那种眼睛酸涩的感觉又要袭来，他按住自己发红的眼睛。  
实在不行找个夜深人静的时候跳下去算了吧，总有人要睡觉的，总不能一直守得住的。  
他蹲在地上压着声音哭，张嘴咬自己的膝盖。

情绪被遏制住的时候已经过了很久，外面的小兵很善良地没有催他。在董思成准备推门出去的时候，门板下悄悄递进来一张纸。  
董思成带着疑心，但还是颤巍巍地接过。

展开那张皱巴巴的纸条，滚烫的泪珠突然就从董思成眼里砸下来，上面是黄仁俊蝌蚪般歪斜的字体。  
“给思成哥哥，我不知道你在哪里，但我知道你还活着，想你，念你。”

“黄仁俊你好好练字啊，你看你这个字写得，哎呀，丑死了。”董思成看黄仁俊的作业本，不住地摇头。  
对方却吊儿郎当地朝他笑。  
“练什么，又不会打扰我考到一百分，更何况我这种字好认啊。”  
是呀，哥哥两个字总是拉得老长，竖下来的笔画被强行拉伸，还美名曰这是变相给思成哥长个子。  
他在这个虚无的世界里过得太久，四周都是黑漆漆的一片，险些都要忘记光明的滋味。他被困在李泰容那个充满雪花和音乐的世界不得出逃，甚至要和那个僵滞的塑料小人同化。在他要逐渐失去知觉的时候一张带着往日回忆的信笺飘来，像一只小小的蜡烛，轻而易举地点燃了他对光明的希望和向往。

好啊，他要活。  
起身的时候，整个身子都已经麻了。只有脑子是清醒的，尚且能传达出准确的指令控制面部表情的协调。  
门外的小兵用黝黑的瞳孔盯住他。董思成扯出一抹笑容说多谢。对方露出一个朴实而憨厚的笑容。  
董思成将那张纸条窝在自己的手心里，以滚烫的体温来润泽它。这是上天赐予他的救命的恩泽，但还不是最大的福音。  
董思成在转身出门的那一刻，听到身后的人说。  
“他在你上次去的饭店。”

6.  
人在瞧见一束光的时候，会反射性地往前奔跑，妄图能追到光的源头寻求出口。可这种虚无之物是永远抓不住的，它永远在变换角度，也没有实体，不像一根绳子一样存着坚实的触感能让人抓住向上攀爬。它只会冷冷地洒在头顶，更加残忍地揭示出被困者与世界的隔绝。在这场追逐战中永远从没尝到甜头的董思成终于学会反思，尝试摸出另外一条路———索性沉入更深的黑暗里，像沉溺在深海里的动物，等待着一场风暴，席卷着他浮出海面，冲进另一个世界。

另一条路是李泰容。  
他还没想到那么远，还没计划要逃出这里，那是更为艰难的宏大的计划，当下他只想让李泰容再带他去一次酒店，见一见黄仁俊。  
董思成眼巴巴地等着李泰容回来，他要求他再带自己出去一次。  
只要看见黄仁俊一眼，他就会生出更多的勇气来。  
在等待的第三天夜里，李泰容终于回来了。那时董思成已经睡着，趴在李泰容的大床上，呼吸也不安。察觉到有人坐在了身边，他敏感又急促地将自己从浅眠中拉出。  
看到坐在床边的人，董思成匆忙伸手去拉，那人握住他的手，塞进被子里去。  
董思成倔强地想伸出手来，被李泰容顺势躺下来包着被子抱住。  
"我头痛。"李泰容说。  
“我帮你揉揉？"董思成瞪着一双刚睡醒的眼睛看他。  
"你不正常。"李泰容将下巴抵在他的额头上，重重压了一下。

董思成才觉得自己太过殷勤，前阵子威胁他要自杀的人突然变成贴心小情人，实在有些说不过去，然而他并不接话，仿佛刚刚那句问候是李泰容的错觉。  
"你为什么头痛？"  
"战事，打仗，累。"李泰容叹了一口气，将他抱的更紧。  
董思成是长久的沉默，忽而钻出被子爬到李泰容身上去。  
"我也头痛。"  
李泰容哼笑一声。  
"你怎么？"  
“这里的空气闻得我不舒服，你带我出去走走吧，不走很远，就上次的酒店。"董思成开始一颗一颗解他身上的纽扣。

李泰容抓住他不老实的手，一双眼睛幽深地盯住他。又很快地将董思成翻了个面压在身下，董思成整个人被摔过来，一口气还没喘匀，嘴巴就被人堵住，狠狠吸啜着。董思成搂住他的脖子热情地回应，伸出舌头主动去勾引另一条软肉，温热的津液从相贴的嘴角荡下，只是谁也没有力气去管这档子事了。  
身下被硬物顶得难受，董思成贴着缝隙伸出手去摸它，用力揉搓。听到唇齿之间溢出来的闷哼声，董思成眯着眼睛笑了。

衣物很快就被腿了个干净，李泰容埋头吮吸着董思成胸前的两颗果实，还坏心地拿牙齿轻轻刮蹭，董思成抱着他毛茸茸的头顶，嘴巴大张着吸气，似是受不了这样的挑拨般，黏腻地叫出了声。  
正在被扩张的后穴在手指的开发之下也流出淫靡的水来，李泰容的巨物很快就塞进来，董思成扬起脖子发出一声满足的喟叹。  
两个人没办法沟通，只有身体上的契合和百分百的。肠壁上的每个褶皱都被大力撑开，次次都刮蹭着那突出的一点。  
董思成爽到脚趾都蜷缩，小腿垂到李泰容的腰窝处打着圈撩拨。在欢爱里，他勾人的招数无师自通，真正愉悦时整个人又可爱又黏人。  
"你亲亲我啊。"  
不等李泰容仰起头来满足他，他就自己勾着那人的脖子凑了上去，哼哼唧唧地亲吻着身上人的薄唇，他听到拍打臀肉的声音，巨物一次次插进身体里挤压肠液的声音，更清楚的是唇舌交接的声音。

抽插在某个时间点突然加快，大力地对着那点进攻研磨。董思成知道这是最后的冲刺，隐忍着灭顶的快感，咬了咬李泰容的嘴唇，后穴也紧紧咬住他。  
李泰容在粗喘之中不耐地拍了拍他的臀瓣。  
"宝贝，放松点。"  
董思成当然不会听他的话，费力地挺起上半截身子。  
"你还没有答应我。"  
李泰容的眼神快要杀人，通往高潮的路被活生生堵住，他再恼火也只得点头答应。  
董思成终于放心地躺了下去，暴风雨般的凌虐顺势而来，被惹毛的人大力地撞击着他的下身，两瓣臀肉被磨得通红。于是他故意凑到李泰容耳边嗯嗯啊啊地淫叫，表示自己很爽，并没有被惩罚到。  
伏在他身上的人最后泄愤般顶弄了数十下，终于肯泄在他的身体里。

7.  
董思成心情大好，被按着做了几轮还有力气冲澡。李泰容也觉得有些不便，等董思成出来也跟着进去了。  
洗过澡的两人算是清醒了，董思成被抱在怀里动一下都难。  
"你什么时候带我出去？"他确实是答应了，但也没说到底是哪天。  
"明天"  
董思成还没来得及高兴，抬头就看到李泰容看向他的幽幽的眼神。  
"我知道你是来干嘛的，他们在让你送死，不值得的。"  
"来我这里吧，我不会伤害你。"  
他差点忘记了来这里的任务。他何尝不知道进来这里就是死路一条。没有藏匿子弹的具体位置，踏进来就等于送命。  
可他不怕死，总有人要牺牲的。

"子弹，我们已经搜出来了，全都在我这里。"董思成听到李泰容说。  
董思成全身都开始挣扎起来，再也不愿意被困在李泰容的怀里。所有的把戏都被看穿之后只剩下虚伪的故作姿态。  
李泰容也不管他，任他胡闹。  
董思成爬下床直接扒了李泰容放在床头的枪，对准了床上的人，只要他轻轻按下扳机，雪白的床单就会让鲜血染红。同时也会有人冲进来将他按倒在地，将一颗同样冰冷的子弹打进他的头颅里。

“最看不惯你们这些假惺惺的样子。”李泰容看着双手举枪的董思成，突然想到第一次拿枪的自己。他突然哼笑一声，眼底是最深的嘲弄。  
"董思成，我以前养过一头小马驹，特别喜欢。后来被一群冲进我家的坏人抢走了。我回家的时候四壁全是弹孔，家人血淋淋地躺在地上。你猜这些事是谁干的？"他笑了一下，大力地伸了个懒腰。  
"后来我上战场，我抓到一个，嗯，你们那边的人。我问他，你恨我吗？他说不。奇怪的是我也不恨他，我根本不认识他，也没有刻意去找他。后来我想通了，仇恨并不是复仇的必备条件，历史的前进才是，你顺着这条路走，所有的一切也会顺着你的意志到来。”  
“这里已经覆灭了，你杀了我也改变不了这个事实。"  
董思成希望自己的名字刊登在当初的那份死亡名单上。  
"董思成，年十八，不幸牺牲。"  
当时的报纸上会这样说。  
如若他现在死去，没有人会知道他是谁，尸体装载在垃圾车里缓缓离去，在这个世界里什么印记都没有留下。

是一夜之间还是多久，昨夜他对这个城市的印象还是残破的，现在这里连垃圾车也没有了，不，不是，是连尸体都没有了。

没有反抗就没有死亡，这里完全平静了。

董思成看着窗外的街道，完全不认得这到底是什么地方。李泰容握住他的手，问他这些新的建筑是不是很漂亮亮。  
董思成觉得李泰容不是蠢就是狂，答案大概是后者。他一路沉默到饭店，懒得跟身边的人说一句话。

黄仁俊，黄仁俊，黄仁俊。  
他的心里始终在叫嚣着这个名字，仁俊啊，我来了，让我看你一眼吧。那张皱巴巴的纸条藏在他的裤子口袋里，贴着董思成的大腿，他能感受到那片薄纸传来的炙热温度，又或者是他感觉出错，只是浑身的血液腾了起来。  
这里白天和黑夜是两个模样，上次的喧嚣淫靡此刻都不复存在。一架钢琴放在大厅中央，漂亮的小姐弹奏出令人愉悦的曲子。人人都穿着光鲜的衣服坐在餐桌前，小心翼翼地用餐巾擦拭完全不存在的饭食渣滓，说话轻声细语，谈笑间都要遮捂起嘴巴。  
体面得让人感动了。

李泰容带他到靠窗的位子，刚一坐下就有穿白衬衫的漂亮服务员过来体贴周到询问。李泰容看董思成对吃饭这件事兴致缺缺，只随便要了些东西。  
董思成假装在打量饭店布置，实际上一双眼睛在来来回回地搜索黄仁俊的踪迹。

黄仁俊怎么会在这里？他在这里干嘛呢？  
董思成脑子里被疑问塞满，眉头也不禁皱了起来，失望地盯着桌布发呆。  
正好李泰容点的菜上了，董思成之前觉得这里的服务员肯定都是经过严格挑选才进来的，身高长相一个不缺，之前来招呼点菜的那个服务员站在他旁边时，身上明显地罩了一层阴影。  
现在这个却没有，董思成稍微偏移了目光，就看到端起盘子放下的一双小巧的手。  
那服务员用略带稚气的声音说。  
"请慢用。"  
然后董思成听到他脚步走远。

"董思成你今天放学等我一起回家。"  
那回是董思成家里有事，没来得及跟黄仁俊打声招呼就先走了。第二天早上黄仁俊虎着脸来问他怎么回事，明白缘由之后又将藏在身后的早餐递给他。两只手僵硬地杵在面前，等董思成笑眯眯摸着他的头接过，才愿意弯弯眼睛笑笑。  
然后黄仁俊用命令的语气对着年长他三岁的哥哥说。  
"不许先走。"端着刻意的姿态和紧张。

大概是长了一岁，这次的语气比上次自然多了。  
董思成握住餐具的手抓紧了，一双眼睛隐忍得发红却不敢往上看，他怕情绪败露太多，被李泰容发现什么来。  
但李泰容还是发现了，将一块肉放到他的餐盘里，问怎么了。  
董思成垂着脑袋摇摇头 ，说要去洗手间。  
洗手间里架了两面大镜子，董思成的紧张一览无余。他伸手去摸口袋里的字条，脑子里一面想那就是黄仁俊，一面又疑心是自己自作多情，将谁都看成他。  
他后悔没有抬头看一眼。  
就在他焦虑到不可开交时，他听到一声颤巍巍的思成哥。  
回头的瞬间仿佛慢镜头掉帧，喘气声都被放大。  
一个温软的身体投到他怀里来，董思成慢慢收拢了手，用脸颊蹭蹭他的头顶。  
怀里的人抬起头来，眼睛被泪水润湿，可还是笑着。  
"思成哥，我就知道你没事。"  
"是，我没事。"

"你怎么会到这里来？"董思成双手捧他的脸，好像在确认面前这个到底是不是黄仁俊。  
"我，我到时候跟你说。现在说不清楚。"  
董思成点点头。  
"思成哥，我现在要赶紧出去了，晚上再跟你说。"黄仁俊重新用力地抱了抱董思成，然后松开他转头走了。走到门口又向他招招手。  
"我走啦。"  
时间和过去重合，黄仁俊总喜欢跑到他的教室玩，上课铃不打永远不走。真到要走的时候永远扒在门口夸张地喊我走啦思成哥，不要太想我。

他以前是太过笃定能和朋友们有长远的相处，经过生死的隔阂和时间的阻碍，他终于愿意承认自己真的太想回到过去的时光。  
每隔一会儿他就要抬头看看挂在大厅里的时钟 ，明明吃一顿饭的时间还没过。他又看见黄仁俊端着盘子穿梭在餐桌间的身影，想着晚上到底要怎么摆脱李泰容，在哪里跟他见面。  
"开心点了？"李泰容嚼着食物 用大眼睛看他。  
"嗯。"董思成点点头。  
"晚上有让你更开心的，等会儿陪你出去走走？"  
“好。"你说什么就是什么。

吃完饭董思成在位子上坐了好一会儿，李泰容隔着几桌，周围围着一圈人不知道在谈论什么。  
吃饱后的董思成险些趴在桌子上睡着，正当他恍恍惚惚的时候被人拢进怀里，脸贴着那人的肚子。  
“不要在这里睡着，出去吹吹风吧。”李泰容顺势拉他起来。

董思成借着力站起来，任自己的手给他牵着。  
先是坐了一段车的距离，窗户开着，冷风使董思成足够清醒。依然是那种熟悉又陌生的感觉，处处有从前的影子，处处又不像从前。他只是突然看见街旁有一口还没来得及填住的老井，井旁的一棵老树直接被砍掉了，留下一截并不新鲜的树桩。  
董思成无比确信这就是祠堂门口的老井，而他的家，就在祠堂往后走两条巷子的正中央。  
他掐了掐李泰容的手臂示意他停车。

井里还是有水的，董思成向下看的时候，水面影影绰绰映出两个人影来。  
李泰容站在他身后，两个人像是入了同一面镜子，或是成了一张肩贴着肩的黑白相片。有点儿花前月下的意思。  
董思成不敢再想。  
"走吧，往里走走看。"他说。  
祠堂还是在的，家也还在的。只是里面静悄悄的，乱糟糟，空无一人。  
父亲呢，董思成想。搬走了吗，去安全的地方了吗？父亲有很多银子，寻个新的住处应是足够的吧。  
妈的牌位是不是也带走了。是的吧。什么都没有留下。  
他突然沮丧起来，整个人异常地安静。心里好像打开了一个巨大的黑洞，刮着萧瑟凄迷的风。  
董思成主动就抱了李泰容的腰，埋在他胸口闷闷地哭了起来。李泰容就摸摸他的头，轻轻给他顺气，好像能理解他的苦痛。

董思成像失了魂，晚上饭店门口在放烟火，噼里啪啦炸了大半个钟头，他也没兴趣抬头看一眼。  
李泰容索性将他拉进去吃晚饭，董思成看到黄仁俊坐在他上午的位子上，穿着一件像校服一样的上装，乖极了。  
"仁俊。"董思成走过去拉他的手。  
黄仁俊好像很拘谨似的应了一声，又朝旁边的李泰容行了行礼。  
"你怎么会在这里？"董思成问，他出现地似乎太过光明正大和理所当然。  
没等黄仁俊回答，李泰容倒是应了。  
"我叫他来的。"

8.  
董思成潜意识里不想细究为什么李泰容会知道黄仁俊的存在。  
董思成一直不断给黄仁俊夹菜，李泰容给董思成夹菜，筷子碰碗碟，听不见一丝说话的声音。

一拨拨酸涩的波浪撞击着董思成的胸口，随着忍耐时间的流逝，逐渐上升快要淹没口鼻教他溺亡而死。

"仁俊呐，你怎么来到这里的？锟哥呢？队长呢？"李泰容早就已经知道，自然没有必要假惺惺的避嫌了。  
"都没了，思成哥。"黄仁俊抬眼看着他，亮晶晶的眼睛里仿佛在回闪一些不好的记忆，而董思成仿佛也读懂了。  
用力地皱起鼻子吸了一口气。  
"是李先生救了我，让我来到这里。"

李泰容的目光直直看向董思成，董思成也看见了他。  
"李先生说你会跟他一起生活，我想这样也好。"  
"其实我已经存了一些钱了，我原本想着将来要买所房子，跟思成哥一起住的，现在看来是用不着了。"

心口的黑洞快要将他吞噬，原来不知不觉他也成了拉黄仁俊入局的同谋。  
董思成依然看着李泰容的眼睛。  
"哦，是啊，我要跟他一起生活的。"

对面的人常年有些阴鸷的眼神以肉眼可见的速度柔和了。伸手来牵董思成，他没有逃脱。  
"我再问你最后一个问题，我父亲，他走了吗？你需对我说实话。"  
黄仁俊的头忽然就垂了下去。  
"思成哥，你别难受。他们只是去团聚了，他们会在一起好好的。"他用先前董思成安慰他的话来安慰董思成。  
董思成哦了一声，脑子里首先想到的竟然是父亲睡觉时张着嘴打鼾的画面，大肚子也跟着一起一伏。他扯起嘴巴笑了笑，说我知道了。

李泰容在房间里放了架留声机，不知道哪弄来的，他凑上去调了调，里头就放出小夜曲的旋律来。  
董思成坐在床上，双手撑起仰着头，似乎是沉静在音乐里了。这玩意儿做得真好，有了这东西，就再也用不着人来拉琴了。  
李泰容问他喜不喜欢，董思成点点头，抬起双腿去勾李泰容的腰。  
"你要不要我？"

音乐这东西甚好，好像催情的药剂。董思成很快被撩拨得水液淋漓，李泰容进入他身体的那一刻，他痛苦又甜蜜地喊叫了出来。  
很快就只有甜了，剧烈的快感一阵一阵延绵到指尖，酥酥麻麻，董思成忍不住把手塞进自己嘴里啃噬，慵懒的眼神勾住身上的人，拉出银丝的手指又塞了回去，一条软舌滑溜溜地打着转。  
他今晚放荡极了。  
交合的下体好像不满足于现在的快感，他稍稍挺起身子想要结合得更加紧密一些。最后两人干脆就面对面坐了起来，董思成整个人被搂在怀里，被干得向上耸动，索性整个人就挂在李泰容的肩上，毫不隐忍地呻吟短叫。  
李泰容被温热的肠壁吸附得不愿拔出，在情欲的海潮里他摸索到董思成的手与他十指相扣。

"思成……你说的是真的吗？"  
董思成垂着眼睛看他，好像不明白他在说什么。李泰容隐忍着将性器整个拔出，董思成一个瘫软，就将不耐烦的哼哼和粗重的鼻息全都撒在了他的肩窝里。  
"你说，要跟我一起生活是真的吗？……"那双眼睛又盯着董思成看了。

董思成往上贴一分李泰容就往后退一份，直到董思成眼角潮红，将他推翻在床，撑在李泰容上方俯视他。  
"真的。"  
"你要我吧。"  
蹭着大腿退了一步，他决绝地扶着坚挺的性器坐了下去。  
是痛的。  
是应该要痛的。  
李泰容怕他伤着，只敢轻缓地动，董思成却不在意似的，扶着腰径自动了起来。李泰容很快被狂潮席卷，一起投身于教人失掉魂魄的欢爱里。  
留声机里的那首曲子一遍又一遍地播放着，混进肉体撞击和黏腻的水声出乎意料地和谐。他们做了很多次，不知疲倦地，直到两人身体里流出的都是寡淡清稀的液体。

董思成看人的眼神煽情极了，他趴在李泰容的身上抚摸他的轮廓。  
"原来你眼角有个疤。"  
"原来你才知道。"李泰容伸手捏他的鼻子，怄气的情绪马上就被一句你真好看给掩埋了过去。

"不打仗的话你想干什么？"董思成问。  
“我不知道。”李泰容说。“我那时候并没有什么很明确的想法。”  
“我不喜欢上课，嫌学校太过吵闹。”  
“我总觉得人一旦融到人群里就会变傻，所以我一直一个人。”  
“你怎么不学音乐去？”董思成望着他。  
"像你一样？"李泰容问得很认真，董思成却突然笑起来，李泰容以为是在嘲笑他，对方又严肃了起来。  
"我不是什么搞音乐的。"  
“可我觉得你拉琴很好。”  
“你没学过才会被我这点三脚猫功夫给骗过了。”  
"睡吧。"  
董思成翻身离开李泰容的怀抱，躺在一边睡去。李泰容觉得知足，拉起董思成的手也沉沉睡去，他才知道情爱这种事情并不比上战场轻松多少，是件极其耗费体力和心智的事情。一面要想着怎么取悦他的男孩，一面要用利器残忍贯穿他，让他鼻尖发红呜咽着射出来。  
李泰容睡得格外沉格外沉。  
曲子翻来覆去地响，董思成起身。转头看沉睡的人，他看他硬朗的轮廓，细密的睫毛，凑上去吻了吻那张薄唇，李泰容不曾察觉，呼吸规律绵长。  
“你说的对。”  
“其实我一点也不恨你。”董思成说。

翻身下床将自己穿戴整齐，穿过走廊的时候还依稀听得见那首令人烦躁的曲子。  
董思成想着自己要走多远。要去找那口水井吗？不，不，太冷了。要去找一把精致的手枪吗？李泰容就有，但他不愿意爆发枪声扰人清梦了。

饭店盖得宏伟漂亮，从东侧走到西侧也要很久。拔地而起是十二层的高度，其实看起来远不止，上方的尖顶和飘扬的蓝旗给它增势不少。  
夜风呼呼地刮，庆幸董思成穿得不少。  
他翻身上天台，感受自己将要变成鸟的自由。  
他还在想黄仁俊现在睡着了没有，应该是睡了。对了，刚刚做爱的时候应该再求求李泰容，给黄仁俊个一官半职，就算做个记录员也好。每月有点工资领，黄仁俊一定能存得好好的，然后带着积蓄去做些他喜欢的事。  
妈已经去了很多年，是肝病。她走的时候董思成还在读小学。父亲不敢在大厅里放牌位，只放在自己房里，白天的时候还得落锁。他骗董思成说妈去外地替他做生意，后来长大了的董思成觉得对他妈妈不住，让她在柜子里藏了那么些年。  
还有父亲，一个酒鬼，就算一个人吃饭也要倒个二两白干，也抱怨过董思成为什么不陪他喝酒，又说不喝酒好，免得像他一样得大肚病，实在不好看，别白白浪费皮相。  
董思成太久没有得到妈的拥抱，此刻他像是奔着什么去了。像小时候放学那样，他隔着铁栅栏就望见他漂亮的妈，对，她是最漂亮的。  
此刻他听见那扇铁栅栏被打开了，孩子们源源不断地奔到家人的怀里去。董思成跑得也很快，他看到妈弯下腰来冲他张开怀抱，他听见风声，觉得温热，他闻见妈身上那股香味了，很快，他完完全全投进她的怀抱里了。

9.  
是一年中热极了的夏天，是没有风吹拂的夜晚。  
李泰容抱着那台小提琴撩拨了几下，发出几声错乱的音符。  
一盏昏昏欲睡的电扇在转，卷起潮热的风。  
他现在不住在学校里了，他有所大房子。  
架在苹果树下的秋千，满院子的绿草红花。西侧有泳池，边上有靠椅，一些无花果树生长在周围，在要熟透的季节，无花果直直从树上垂掉下来，手捡起那颗灰棕色的果实放在唇边，咬开，就崩裂出猩红诱人的颜色来。

李泰容是不喜欢这些东西的，他觉得只要有个地方让他躺一躺就满足了，不需要这些繁复的东西。  
他的前半生过得太过起起伏伏，就算得了这些物欲他也知道自己是要埋在泥巴地里的。  
李泰容盼着早些完成这个心愿。他见过太多人，各种死法。灰黑的尸体和幼时躺在家里的几具没什么不同，残忍的习惯连对家人的死亡之感也逐渐麻木了。  
生来一人，死了还是一人。  
所以当时无法辨认那人的躯体时，他反而平静了。就当他跑了吧。  
这辈子在他手底下跑出去的也就这么一个而已。

半夜时电闪雷鸣，李泰容抱着小提琴睡得安稳，任每根神经沉入纠缠错乱的梦里。  
他梦见自己还在那所学校，讲台上有教书先生。自己手里拿着课本，嘴里依稀念着礼义廉耻克己复礼的话。  
靠边的窗子突然被打开。  
那人背对着光，笑得纯真又孩子气。一双丹凤眼弯起月牙形状，身上穿的是第一次见时那套格子校服。  
"泰容哥，下课了，出来玩嘛。"  
他傻傻地任董思成拉着他的手，不知道要走到什么地方去。

董思成手里拿了根棒冰，亲密地将自己咬过的半边递到李泰容嘴边。  
"你吃吃看，甜不甜。"  
这里永远也尝不出什么味道。  
"甜。"  
"什么东西甜？"小男孩问的一脸促狭。  
李泰容惊讶于这份毫无隔离的甜蜜。  
"还是思成比较甜。"  
对面的人终于笑了起来，嘴里含着冰凉就贴上来细细轻吻。李泰容将他狠狠抱住，永远都舍不得放开。  
树荫拢在两人身上，黑白的阴影合为一体。

绵延到一处陌生的地方，董思成被他压在身下，下体是被包裹住的熟悉触感。  
身下的人眼角和鼻子通红，视觉是从来没有过的清晰，他挺翘的鼻尖，颤动的睫毛，以及慢慢张开的眼睛。  
"泰容哥你动一动啊，我好难受。"他哼哼唧唧地，无比娇气地。  
李泰容沉浸在这张脸的生动性里。这样的董思成却被他盯得红了眼眶。  
"我就知道你不爱我了，你收了别人的情书还不让我看 ，你狼心狗肺。"  
李泰容不记得自己收过什么情书，这辈子都没收到过，大概是在这个世界里才会发生的事情。  
董思成的眼角掉下两颗泪来，一直流进枕头里，他吸吸鼻子推开他要起来。

"我爱你。"李泰容说。  
哭着的人顿了一下，推他的手转换成搂抱的姿势，用浓厚的鼻音说我也爱你啊。  
"那你把情书还回去。"嘴巴气的微微鼓起，可爱到极致。  
李泰容凑上去亲他，没两下就被推开。  
"你还没答应我。"  
"还，马上还。"  
"那你起来，我不做了。"  
李泰容立马把他压下去，恶作剧地挺动了几下。董思成气的掐了他几下，一点都不疼。  
"快点啊。"他的小男孩说。  
于是他埋下身，专注于取悦身下的躯体，他将耳朵埋在董思成唇边，听他无比真切的呻吟。

场景转换，像是什么音乐会现场。李泰容坐在第一排的中间位置，后面的热闹和嘈杂都与他无关。  
舞台灯光渐渐暗了，只留下一束。他看见董思成缓缓走进那束灯光里。将小提琴搁在肩上演奏起来，一双眼睛在演奏间调皮地来找他。  
李泰容大概是用世界上最温柔的眼神在看他。

曲子突然间就结束了，暗下去的那束光席卷着董思成也不见了。  
身后热闹的人声和喧哗也悄无声息地逝掉了。  
偌大的场所 ，只剩李泰容一个人坐在席间，连回声也不曾留下。  
他大概再也不需要什么玻璃球里的小男孩。他只需要一个催眠师，永远让他追逐梦境。

End

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读


End file.
